


女良（上）

by ConfessionAtlas



Category: ONER, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionAtlas/pseuds/ConfessionAtlas





	女良（上）

（上）

岳明辉生李英超的时候挺不容易的。

他本身就贫血，再加上这是头一胎，孩子大，脐绕颈。种种因素导致岳明辉在产房待了一整个晚上，从晚霞满天，直到朝日东升，才把这小祖宗给接到世上来。

也正是因为这个原因，岳明辉很宠他，恨不得把他捧在手心里，捂在心口上。

李英超小时候没挨过岳明辉一顿打，岳明辉气急了，也顶多只是高高地扬起手掌，再低低地放下。

李英超没哭，他自己反倒先掉眼泪了。

李英超人小鬼大、古灵精怪，有岳明辉惯着他，敢上九天揽月，敢下五洋捉鳖。本是个玉似的人物，偏偏活成了一位混世魔童。

他爸李振洋可就不一样了，虽然看起来是个三不管的主儿，嘴边时常挂着的，是“你看着办”，“都行”，“听我老婆的”……可这样的人一旦发起脾气来，却是势如破竹，攻城略地一般。

李振洋和岳明辉一对伉俪情深、神仙眷侣，因此他对于给岳明辉造成巨大痛苦的李英超的到来，十分排斥，虽然那其实是他儿子。在李英超的品德教育问题、学习问题、纪律问题上，他从不含糊，该说就说，该骂就骂！可偏偏李英超是岳明辉心头的宝，李振洋无可奈何，打不得碰不得，一腔怒火无处发泄，只能不给儿子好脸色看——李英超倒像是从前世寻来的债主了。

就只有那么一回，李英超和班里同学打起来，闹到班主任请家长都没挨他爸的训。单单只是因为那位同学看了李英超的家庭照，觉得李英超长得既不像爸，也不像妈，就说他是爸妈捡来的。小孩子嘴欠，却没有恶意，可李英超偏偏忍不下去——说他和李振洋不像可以，要说他不是岳明辉亲生的，他能跟人家玩命。

涉案双方被押解办公室，甚至到了老师的地盘还不老实，你翻我一个白眼，我啐你一口吐沫，往来互动，乐此不疲。

李振洋把儿子接回家，路上一直阴着脸，李英超本以为今夜难逃一顿毒打，却没想到这竟这么过去了。

他妈得知了前后经过，脸上青一阵红一阵，下一个动作便是将脸上白一块黑一块的李英超搂在怀里，下巴抵着他的头顶，一字一句地说：“超儿，谁说你长得不像爸妈？你这是继承了我俩的优点！随的好！你不知道，当年追你爸妈的大姑娘大小伙子，都能排到二里地外！不然我俩也不能把你生成这样。”

——呸。李英超看了看镜子里的他们仨：一个眼睛长得像月牙，一个眼睛长的像狐狸，可他自己偏偏长了一双玻璃珠似的圆眼睛。这到底是怎么遗传的呢？

后来超儿年纪大了，也知道不惹他妈生气了，因为岳明辉的眼泪滴在他脸上，浇在他心里，像沸水，烧的他坐立难安，把他的心烫成皱巴巴的一团，。

可怜巴巴的孩子，小小年纪就知道了什么叫梨花带雨，什么叫肝肠寸断。

李英超究竟长得像谁，这事要另讲。不过岳明辉有一句话说的很对，当年追他和李振洋的人，没有一百，也有五十，从大门口能排到胡同另一头。李振洋高挑潇洒，岳明辉白净瘦削，人群里一打眼，就能看到这俩人，一个是天上的明星，一个是海里的珍珠，也不知道是怎样的缘分，这样的两个人物，一来二去的就这样月下相逢、山盟海誓了。

要说那年两人的圈子里结婚的可不少，可李振洋和岳明辉也算得上天上地下独一无二的一对。

小夫妻恩爱非常，结婚一年多，就添了李英超这么个大胖小子。

家里多了孩子，人生似乎又多了一份意义，可原本亲密无间的二人世界，又被孩子生生扯出一条缝来。其他夫妻的烦恼，他俩也有。可再大的阻碍也挡不住夫妻之间的感情，犹如干柴遇上烈火，天雷勾动地火。

李英超还小的时候，李振洋和岳明辉做那事也不避讳。岳明辉跪在那里任由李振洋舔他的尾椎，舔他的腰窝，舔他的屁股尖，舔他臀肉深处嫩红的凹陷。

岳明辉的呜咽从喉咙里冒泡泡似的冒出来，他身上那处不再是新的了，是承受过巨大苦楚的，被延伸到了极致的，生过孩子的“旧物”。可旧的不一定就不如新鲜物事，那处因为受过伤的缘故，反而更加敏感了。

李英超转眼长到五六岁，还亲眼见过父母在他面前像两条发情野狗一般地交合，他最爱最爱的母亲被他的“坏父亲”压在底下。岳明辉的双腿被扯得大开，快要撑不住这具身子似的。他父亲凶狠地撞在母亲身上，吧唧吧唧，咕啾咕啾，丝毫不顾情面。

李英超吃惊得张大嘴巴，又吓得赶紧闭上眼睛。他不明白他们在做什么，还以为他妈妈做错了什么事，才被他爸爸罚成这样。懵懂的孩童死攥着被子，将他爹这幅凶神恶煞的模样刻在脑海里，他像是吞了一块石头，胃袋坠着，胃液灼烧着，令他恶心得想要吐出来。

李振洋岳明辉丝毫没有意识到出了大问题，依旧我行我素。李英超过早地接触到了成人世界的残酷，在懵懂无知的年纪就开始恨起他父亲来。

李振洋是需要值夜班的。他不回家的晚上，家里阳气单薄，这对母子俩就会睡在同一张床上。没别的意思，岳明辉只是担心他儿子夜里害怕，这才将他抱到自己和丈夫的床上，主动给予身子贴身子的温暖。

李英超被岳明辉搂在怀里，他的头贴上岳明辉的胸腔，他们的呼吸交融在一起，他们听得见彼此的心跳声——到底是谁给了谁安慰呢？后来就分不清了……

习惯成自然。岳明辉没觉得这样和自家儿子睡觉有什么奇怪之处，他甚至都没有发现他十二三岁的儿子，已经长成了一个大孩子，再也没法被他搂在怀里了。

因此，在那些丈夫不在的夜晚，岳明辉理所当然地让李英超睡到他和李振洋的床上，理所当然地和他唯一的孩子盖着同一床被子，理所当然地认为他的乖宝还是个天真无邪的孩子。

也正因如此，岳明辉绝不会知道自己在夜晚对着枕边人做了些什么。

他毫无意识地将腿搭在李英超的腰上，嘴里嘟囔地却是李振洋的名字。膝盖在儿子的胯上蹭了蹭，出于习惯，岳明辉的双手顺着自己身上光滑的皮肤，摸到了那个熟悉的部位。他轻抚摸着胸口那两点小小的凸起，口中发出含混不清的哼声。

大脑在沉睡，身体却被唤醒了最原始的冲动——这不是他的错，他夜夜如此。

李英超睡得很轻，当岳明辉将腿搭在他身上的那刻，他就醒了。被子下隐藏着他母亲的秘密，这秘密只有在暗无天日的条件下才有幸存活，却奇迹般地具有顽强的生命力。李英超偷偷掀开被子，泄露了一点月光进去。他埋进被子里，将被子扯得更开，瞪着眼睛细心观察黑暗中的一举一动。他凭借着自己的视觉、听觉甚至是触觉，去感知，去判断岳明辉究竟在作什么。

顺时针慢慢地转一圈，再逆时针囫囵转上一个来回——这是岳明辉下意识地用手揉搓胸口的动作。李英超甚至开始想象他母亲究竟是用手掌的哪个部位去触碰那个敏感的器官的，是手指揉捏，还是手掌磨蹭？

岳明辉藏在被子下面的秘密，被他发现了！李英超的身体因为发现这秘密而兴奋地震颤着。像是要呼应他的兴奋似的，他的胯下又因为岳明辉腿部无意识的触碰而胀痛起来。

一眨眼的功夫，李英超已经长到十五岁了，岳明辉依旧日复一日地在他面前扮演着慈爱的母亲形象，可这并不是李英超想要见到的。岳明辉和李振洋的夫妻生活似乎并没有因为年龄的增长而冷却下来，他们的床上运动依旧准时而激烈，不过岳明辉似乎是意识到了儿子的成长，他的喊声被压抑住了，他并不想吵醒儿子，更不愿让儿子意识到他和李振洋晚上在做什么。可李英超却是注定睡不着的。

他早早上床，却经常熬夜，他甚至将自己的房门拉开一条缝，所有这些只为了听听他母亲的浪叫。无论是岳明辉急促的呼吸，还是带着哭腔的呜咽，又或者是被捂着嘴巴喊出的“啊——啊——”李英超都觉得悦耳，都觉得过瘾。

他意识到自己就像个疯子一样，他绝不能让别人知道，却又不由自主地被岳明辉无意识间流露的媚态所吸引。

李英超的确疯了。他逐渐意识到自己的不正常，他开始自作聪明地认为自己只是迫切地需要一个发泄欲望的对象而已。

可他并没有学会怎样去爱人。在他接二连三地接受到表白之后，他终于清醒过来。男孩，女孩，好看的，有才华的……爱他的人应有尽有，可他对他们丝毫没有任何感觉。他像是一个冷酷无情的大盗，不留痕迹地偷走别人的心，却弃之如敝履。

甚至是在和朋友们一起看A片的时侯，他都表现得格外冷静。电视里令人面红耳赤的声音和露骨的动作，都没能让他产生一丝一毫的激动。朋友们逐渐到了爆发的边缘，一个接一个地往厕所跑，然而在这个“谁能坚持到最后”的游戏中，李英超永远都是赢家。

他因为惊人的“持久力”而被人视为传奇。可只有李英超本人知道，在夜深人静之时，他无耻地想着妈妈的脸，究竟能射出来多少东西来。

他想知道，岳明辉那张人畜无害的脸，能不能为了他也露出电影里那样的表情呢？不，不可能的，他自顾自地摇头……他和他妈妈之间，还隔着一个爸爸呢。

李英超是恨李振洋的。

小孩子最敏感，他从小就感受得出父亲似乎不那么喜欢他。他也曾疑惑，也曾黯然神伤，也曾自我反省。可渐渐的，他看开了，他以一个更宽广的角度去认识世界，所以他甚至开始怀疑是不是自己那点肮脏的心思已经被李振洋发现了？

是的，这就可以解释了，爱着同一个人的两个男人，反而会拥有心意相通的默契。

然而不在乎的态度只是暂时的和平，为争夺同一个雌性，两个雄性之间难免会有一战。可李英超又不能算是一个典型的“爱的勇士”，毕竟，他要争夺·的，是生他养他的母亲。

那么第一枪会由谁来打响呢？稚嫩的少年会主动挑战父亲的权威吗？还是年长者将向犯上作乱的晚辈强调自己的主权呢？

如果李英超不是在那个晚上翘掉了晚自习的话，他们父子表面维护的和平大概还会持续得久一点。

距离高考还有不到两个月时间，本该留在学校写作业的李英超，却以生病为由早退。他虽然学习不算突出，却并不是个违反纪律的坏学生，他是真的头疼——他已经连续几个晚上没睡好觉了。

所以，当他拉开家里的防盗门，在昏黄的烛光中看到那张艳丽的脸时，还以为是自己困出了幻觉。

可下一秒他就认出了这张脸的主人。

他与他朝夕相对，怎会认不出？

岳明辉茫然地朝门口看过去，他的嘴唇是红色的，而那唇膏涂的又不能算均匀，雾一般，很像是他在用牙齿衔一朵红云，云朵在他嘴角拖着一道长长的晚霞。

就因为多的这一抹红色，将他整张脸衬得鲜艳、怪异，如同吸人精血的美艳妖怪。

今天又是怎么一回事呢？李英超淡淡地看向岳明辉泛红的眼皮，苹果色的脸颊，雪白的皮肤，和血一样红的唇。他继续看下去，又看向他半透明的黑色蕾丝罩衫，露在微凉空气中那一截白皙的腰肢，和那条堪堪能包住半个屁股的T字型内裤。

更令人觉得可耻的是，岳明辉的脚上竟然还穿着一双黑色的女士高跟鞋。

他的手里拿着一把锋利的长刀，刀身在烛火下闪着银光。烈焰红唇，与伤人性命的武器最为相配。李英超面无表情的看着他的母亲，却像是在无形中被刺中了心口。他感到一股浓烈的热液从心脏处流出，淅淅沥沥地撒了一地，像喷薄而出的精液。这潮湿粘稠的相似感，让他的下体在闷热的内裤中间懵懂地颤了颤。

——他忽然意识到今天是什么日子了。4月21日，他父亲的生日。

而这场生日派对的主角，正站在蛋糕的另一侧，隔着摇曳的烛火审时着他。

忘记说了，李振洋长着一双狐媚的眼睛，可这双眼睛在不笑的时候，却只会让你感到害怕。

在最后的一秒钟里，他看清了他父亲嘴角一圈不正常的红色，和他母亲的唇膏颜色是那样相似。

他们刚才一定狠狠地接过吻了。

眼前的一切都清楚地表明，李英超是没有得到邀请的客人，此时此地不属于他。

他不配分享生日的快乐，更不配见到他母亲的这副模样。

于是，他凭借着最后的一点尊严，在尽力维持的冷漠面孔塌陷之前，潇洒地转身离去，大门啪地一声在身后摔上，他被自己的双腿支撑着，在热闹的夜里越跑越远，风从他的耳边穿过，他优雅地如同一只白鹭鸶。

他的心里那样伤痛，可让他疼的人又是谁呢？爸爸吗？还是妈妈？他究竟在难受些什么？李振洋在向他炫耀，不可否认，他的父亲临时占了上风，他气自己的软弱无能，恨他占尽优势。

可岳明辉呢？归根结底，为什么他爱的人偏偏是他的亲生母亲？

李英超的突然出现和突然离开，皆出乎意料。李振洋过生日本是没打算瞒着李英超的，蛋糕也是大家一起分吃的。只是他没想到岳明辉准备的这个生日惊喜，他们已经结婚十八年了，可他花样迭出的老婆竟然扮成性感小兔来为他庆生。这对中年夫妻要赶在儿子放学之前，完成仅属于这两人的庆祝仪式。小兔子的嘴巴比蛋糕还甜，屁股比蛋糕还软。偷情一般的约会，性感得令人血脉偾张。

所以当岳明辉反应过来的时候，李英超早就跑没影了。他此刻才着急起来，赶忙让李振洋出门去寻。

“他也不是小孩子了，这么晚出去还能让车撞死吗？”

破天荒的，李振洋没听老婆的话，不知怎么，他原本愉悦兴奋的心情蒙上了一层阴翳。反而转头钻进了客房。啪的一声，门上了锁，李振洋将自己锁在这狭小的空间里。

这场“战斗”以一方的逃离暂且告一段落，可李振洋却丝毫没有放松下来。

不是不惦记李英超的安危，可他心中有怨，他怨岳明辉竟养出这样一个好儿子。

“洋洋，你不能不去啊。他还未成年呢！他哪有这么晚出去过的时侯？”岳明辉显然已经有些着急了。

“咱儿子长成这样，你就不担心他在外面遇上坏人？”

毕竟是自己养了十七年的崽子，李振洋显然已经就被说动了，可他心思郁结，仍在犹豫。

岳明辉见他这样磨叽，顿时发作起来，说罢就要摘了兔耳朵，换身衣服寻人去。

李振洋怎会同意，赶忙把人拦住，再不情不愿地穿上外套，还不忘发着牢骚。

“这么晚你一个人出去干什么？更添乱！小屁孩看见你刚才那样儿，一会你碰见他，又打算怎么说？要去也得咱俩一块。”

“你先别着急，先想想他这么晚出去能在哪儿？楼下那麦当劳？臭小子吹不得风，淋不了雨，说不定正在哪个快餐厅坐着呢！”

他俩边开车边琢磨李英超可能在的地方，最后还是岳明辉想起来他们儿子最好的朋友小尤就住在附近，跑去他们家的可能性还是相当大的。

李振洋当机立断，马上给小尤他家打了电话，结果小尤在父母的威逼利诱之下果然招供，表示李英超刚和自己联系过，要他收留一晚上，并再三嘱咐不能把这件事告诉第三个人。

未成年没有兄弟情，只是同样没有人权的两个小屁孩罢了。

然而当李英超一步三晃地走到小伙伴家门口，看到小尤茄子一般的脸色时，还没反应过来究竟出了什么事。

开门的人没错，门打开之后看见的人可就不对了。越不想见到的人偏偏出现在面前，李英超活这么大，第一次不想见到岳明辉。

叛逆的孩子只能冲小伙伴发脾气，可他气的却是岳明辉的愚蠢与天真。

母亲根本读不懂儿子，却偏要用别的方式弥补自己的“失职”。

李振洋手疾眼快拽住想要逃跑的李英超，还得转身和尤爸尤妈道谢：这么晚还打扰你们，多不好意思，都是小超不懂事，给你们添麻烦了——真是为难他了。

接着岳明辉跟上，非得握住李英超的手才行，明明两个人已经差不多高了，

“妈妈对你不好吗？”

“这么晚一个人跑出去，多危险！知道爸爸妈妈多担心你吗？啊？”

“下回可不许这样了。听见没有！”

李振洋发动汽车，从后视镜里看面红耳赤的岳明辉和白着一张小脸的李英超。

——这娘俩，都不让人省心！

“今天放学这么早？晚自习没上吧？”

“怎么了？哪儿不舒服？快跟妈说。”

李英超臭着一张脸，甩开他妈搭上他脑门的手。

他此刻心跳快到180，没病也要让他憋出发烧了！

月明会叹口气，感叹小儿难养，尤其像这个年纪的男孩，更猜不明白。

“行啦，宝贝儿。这事翻篇了成不？翘课我也不和你计较了，明天我给你班主任打个电话，就说你生病了。”

“我的小祖宗，现在满意了吗？”

李振洋在前面开车都忍不住佩服他媳妇装傻充愣的能耐。三言两语，就把那件最不能放到台面上讲的事糊弄过去了。也不知道是真傻啊，还是大智若愚。

可这事在他心里翻不了篇，如同骨间的刺，时刻提醒着他，刺激着他，困扰着他。

理智和经验在此时通通不作数，他想要窥探儿子的内心。

【未完待续】


End file.
